


The Curse of Stars

by whatthefuckamidoinghere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient China, Fantastic, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mention of blood, i don't want to spoil evrything with the tags, i write this instead of doing my homework, kinda like a fairy tale, kinda sad yeah, malediction and curses, not the other members, oh yeah kyungsoo doesn't have the same name but will have the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckamidoinghere/pseuds/whatthefuckamidoinghere
Summary: Kim Jongin fled his village in the flames of war, being the only survivor among his family. He then became a soldier in the chinese army, the beauty of stars being the only thing to carry him away from fire and battles during the silence of the night.The tanned boy never thought he would find a real star in the cursed kingdom of this beautiful land.





	1. Chapter one: The Fallen Hero

\- 1015 ad, Song Dynasty, China

 

The moon just rose in the dark sky, leaving nothing but the weak starlight illuminating the vast forest, the empty lowlands and the mountains. 

The mountains were a sacred and dangerous place at the same time, beautiful but deadly. No one ever dared to disturb the quietness of the woodlands, no villager, king or emperor entered the deep areas, fearing for their lives. Monsters or all sort of mythical creatures haunted these places, spirits protecting the precious vegetation. From generation to generation, the deterrence of invading the cursed mountains spread and humans stood away from it carefully.

Except for one king.

In the North-East of China, a bright and courageous prince succeeded to his father, becoming a vigorous king for his people. He won every battle, brought wealth and glory to his small land. But his greed and powerlust led him to defying gods and nature themselves. Breaking the rules by entering the mountains, he received a punishment as horrific as the beast he faced in the sacred forest. His courage couldn’t match with the universe’s control and the values he proudly displayed were now a burden for his progeny.

 

____

 

Stars. 

Stars had always been the elements Jongin loved to watch. It only appeared at night, when the world was just a calm and peaceful place, when every little spot of the earth fell into silence. It shined so beautifully, seemed so close and yet so distant, unable to reach, to touch. The mystery of the sky amazed the young man who liked to observe it after every sunset.

His mother used to tell him tales and legends about celestial beings, mythical princesses and creatures. At a very young age, he was already fascinated by fantastic stories of heroes who saved their lands and found a partner to spend the rest of their majestic life with. He dreamed of becoming a legend, a true man who would gain the respect and bring something to his village, his family. He wished every night upon the stars.

Yet here he was, laying in the cool grass, his heavy armor suffocating him and his saber next to him. The young and creative Jongin who wanted to become a proud and respectful general was reduced to a pitiful soldier. He didn’t really mind his position, at least he had a place to stay and eat.

The little village where he lived as a boy, in Korea, had been destroyed in the fire of war. He could still hear the screams of harmless women, the cries of children and the sound of the horses’ hooves. In this chaos, he managed to escape thanks to the small path behind his piteous house, hiding from death. He lost everything he had, and he didn’t own much. 

Kim Jongin found his way to China, were he signed up in the huge ranks of the chinese army. He was just a shadow in an endless line of soldiers. Success was never his motivation, all he ever wanted was to save his people. But unlike the heroes of his mother’s stories, he failed.

____

The city Jongin arrived in was just as splendid as the rumors described it. An immense portal made of a red wooden ark guarded by four soldiers opened the view to the houses and the small streets. A soft brown was the color of the rooves, in contrast with the gray of the ground and the pallet of greens in the trees. Just above the habitations stood a castle, a spectacular and prodigious edifice that dominated the village.

The young soldier just followed his division, scanning every detail of the structures, watching the various trades and houses, the people’s clothing, the dark alleys, the stoned bridges. He saw many regions of China, but this kingdom remained the most impressive and colorful one.

His division had been called by the king to ally with his own army, temporarily reinforcing the defense of the city, making sure to protect it from the attacks of potential enemies.

The korean thought it was maybe a bit of an overreaction but he had to comply. 

They were welcomed and housed near the castle, where soldiers and commanders met. Instructions were given quickly, a single misstep could cost you your life. 

And for a few days, Jongin returned to a sort of routine : he trained, watched, trained, his soldier’s duty replacing the fascination he felt for the beautiful city. He only allowed himself to dream at night, stargazing.

Stars, he thought, they didn’t really make my wish come true…

____

 

“Don’t be fooled by the beauty of this place. It may seem calm, organized and impenetrable but this city is cursed, that’s for sure” one of the soldiers said, sitting next to the young korean.

“You start again with your suspicions old man !” exclaimed another warrior, laughing with the other men.

“You shouldn’t contemn me, moreover I am far from being old ! I can assure you that the rumors about this town are all formidable !”

“Of course, of course, let it be old man this is none of our concern. You should perhaps worry about your fighting skills, as I could see yesterday they were as low as your insane stories !”

Laughs could be heard everywhere as the soldiers returned to their discussions, not minding the man they just mocked. Jongin felt a little bad for the soldier, granting him a sad smile. But as he was about to stand, the old man grabbed his arm softly.

“You have to believe me, this place is damned” the man said, looking at the young warrior with seriousness in his eyes.

Jongin didn’t know what to do but the tales of the man intrigued him ; he regained his seat.

“How did you hear these stories ?” the dark-haired man asked, the warrior’s speech piquing his curiosity.  
“There is a legend, a myth about the royal family who rule over this kingdom” explained the old man. “You see the mountains surrounded by the vast emerald forest ? The rumor has it it’s haunted by monstrous creatures protected by nature’s spirits and gods. A long time ago, an impetuous king entered these sacred lands in order to conquer it and received a harsh punishment from the celestial beings. His entire descendance would be cursed because of his foolish act.”

The old soldier fixed his piercing gaze on Jongin.

“This kingdom is doomed, like its ruler. The legend says every first born child of a generation in the royal family is destined to be half-demon half-human. Girl or boy, the child transforms into a monster, terrifying the land. You see the high tower just behind the castle ?”

Jongin turned his head, watching the high palace and indeed, the tall tower standing beyond it. It seemed to be even more secured than the castle, hidden by trees. 

“It was built in order to contain the cursed one. I heard it isn’t used anymore but I highly doubt that.” the old soldier affirmed, smiling. “I am aware the king has a daughter. Nobody ever saw her properly. The threat we called us for isn’t outside this land but precisely inside the kingdom, we are trapped here to fight against a more dangerous thing than an entire army.”

The young man looked at the tower again and then at the warrior next to him. These were only legends he thought, tales could be mixed with reality but the reason they came in this place couldn’t be because of a monster or a mythical creature. He let his arm slip from the grasp of the old man, excusing himself, watching the other with apologizing eyes.

“I am sorry sir. I understand your fears, but I don’t really believe this sort of myths. I sensed something when we arrived in the city, but I am sure our division is only here for military reasons. If you’ll excuse me” he said as he stood up, leaving the poor man alone.

Stories are just stories, he thought, giving the high tower one last look, catching a glimpse in a brief moment of a light turned off in one of the small windows of the edifice. 

Stories are just stories.

____

They were sent to defend the city two weeks later, repelling the army from the South-West. The loss in their ranks were not important but this battle reminded him how unbearable was the sound of war. 

They returned victorious, covered in dust and dirt. They barely received gratitude from the people or the king and the foreign army simply returned to their simple routine. The tales of the old man were forgotten.

As the sun began to set, Jongin quickly washed himself, taking the filth off his hands and face, that were stuck to his jaw. The young soldier fixed his dark brown locks with his slim fingers and released a sigh. The voices of his comrades were too loud, he needed to escape somewhere, anywhere. The tanned man made his way out of the vast room, walking outside, the fresh air caressing his features.  
He closed his eyes, breathing the night’s wind and letting his mind wander.

When he opened them again, they laid on the mysterious tower, no lights emerging from its small windows. He could only see the bright orange light from the huge torches in front of the castle that illuminated the whole town.  
But as he was about to return to the camp, he saw a figure, a shadow near the tower’s entrance. It stood there in the dark of the night, looking like it watched the sky. The young korean simply observed it, like he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

The king has a daughter. Nobody ever saw her properly. He remembered the old man’s speech.

The shadow, as fast as it came, simply disappeared.

Curiosity filled Jongin and the young soldier couldn’t help but walk slowly towards the tower. Clutching his sword he managed to sneak behind the massive houses and trees, carefully looking around him. He just didn’t want to attract attention.

He finally arrived in front of the recluse place and saw a sly movement on the porch of the high house. The same figure was there, its back facing the soldier and as expected, looking at the black sky. He couldn’t define the being, couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman but Jongin wanted to approach it, to walk closer to the shadow, to see its face.

He suddenly stepped on the dead leaves, making a small yet costly noise. The shadow immediately turned around, looking right in Jongin’s direction. And the young man stared at it innocently.

The figure’s face was covered by a thin veil, held by a sculpted and gilded crown decorated with splendid flowers. The moonlight gave a silver reflection to the wealthy fabric of its robes, making it glow, like a star.

The only sound of water lapping could be heard as the two strangers glared at each other. A sudden noise coming from the castle echoed and the dark-brown haired soldier was instantly teared out of his reverie. He then returned his gaze to where it was before but only to find the tower’s battens.

The shadow had flown away.

____

Jongin couldn’t help thinking about the curious individual he saw last night. The golden jewels, crystal flowers and the pale red of the figure’s clothes never leaving his mind. He found himself walking around the great town, discovering little by little the city. He noticed the amount of blooms hanging to the brick walls of the houses, giving the place an even more pleasant atmosphere. 

“You are not from here son, aren’t you ?” Questioned an old lady, wearing a brown robe attached by a large dark piece of textile. She gave the young soldier a bright smile making her skin wrinkle. “What brings a young man like you in our territory ?”

“I am a warrior from the North, I came around two weeks ago with my division in order to lend a hand to the king’s army” Jongin answered polity, returning a bashful smile. “I am not on duty so I took this opportunity to visit the place.”

“You are a soldier I see. Our king really made a foreign infantry come here just to protect his land” she chuckled, “poor man I do have pity for him…”

The young korean approached the woman, standing near a wicker basket full of red lanterns and garlands of white flowers.

“Why is there so many decorations in town, if I may ask ?” the tanned boy said, pointing at the beautiful streets.

“You didn’t hear about this ?” the lady spoke, amusement in her voice. “The people are preparing a ceremony in honor of the king’s daughter, the princess. It is for her 20th birthday and it is also a great event for everybody. It will be the first time we’ll have the occasion to see her in person.”

“The princess never showed to the inhabitants ?” Jongin said, intrigued.

“No my boy, she isn’t even destined to a man. She never left the palace until tonight ! Some say she has an incurable disease, condemning her to stay confined in the castle.” The old woman looked at Jongin before lowering her voice. “But some say she is cursed and must not leave the palace. The tower behind it is known for keeping the princess in, out of human’s sight.”

The image of the silver shadow appeared in the warrior’s mind. 

“You are lucky to witness such an event my boy” the woman said, giving the latter a white Chrysanthemum.

“And you Madam, what do you believe ?” Jongin asked , lingering his fingers on the small petals.

“Ah, I am only an old saleswoman, son. But I truly believe this kingdom has a doomed secret. Did you hear about the legend ?”

The young man slowly nodded.

“One of my companions told me about it. I didn’t took interest in his tale at first but it seems this story is known by the whole country, isn’t it ?” Jongin said, now looking at the old lady.

“Yes it is. Every first royal-blooded child of a generation is a victim of a malediction. Nowadays, the legend has died a little but I can’t help being convinced it is true. Young man, the queen gave birth to a single girl who, according to the myth, is only half-human. And now the king calls an entire soldiery to protect his land ? His one and only descendance will not rule and that is why he is fearing for his kingdom. Others will covet this place just because of a tale” the woman affirmed, carrying baskets of fruits in front of the wall.

Jongin didn’t know what to say. He was now certain the shadow he saw yesterday was the cursed child, forever caged in the dark tower. The woman took his hands between her own.

“You seem to be a brave boy” she said offering him a gentle smile. “You remind me of my son, he used to serve in the emperor’s army.” Jongin had to admit he was a bit taken aback by the old lady’s action but the young soldier didn’t say anything. “Keep it safe will you ?” she said pointing at the flower. “You will give it to someone you trust, someone you will cherish.”

Jongin looked at the white bloom in his hands, feeling the corner of his lips rise a little.

“Thank you ma’am” he said calmly cracking up a smile, “thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me my boy ! A soldier’s life is quite harsh, a touch of joy is always welcomed” the old woman spoke in a soft laugh.

Giving the seller lady a last glance, Jongin walked away, the pale flower resting on his sword. 

This place is a true mystery, he thought, rushing into the animated streets.  
____

Drum rolls could be heard everywhere, echoing in the city and reaching the mountains. The moon had replaced the sun, letting the kingdom be illuminated in fire colors ; golden yellow, deep orange and vivid red danced on the rooves, giving the entire town a festive ambiance. Pure white flowers were held and exposed by the people, all thrilled and cheerful to meet the young princess.

The crowd was invading the front of the castle, mixing laughs and acclamations. The soft breeze in the night slid between the lanterns and made the trees sing. Soldiers were all over the place ; guarding the population but also at every corner of the castle and the streets. 

Then, as the colossus doors of the palace opened, silence came, swallowing any noise of the town. The guards stiffened, the heavy sound of the burning torches resounding in the dark.

The king had arrived.

His golden armor shined to the warm colors surrounding him, wearing a somber red robe covered by jewels and presenting dragons patterns. A large cape draped around his wide shoulders was falling to his feet, dragged on the stoned ground. He wore a magnificent high crown in harmony with his impressive outfit, giving him a serious aura, with his salt and pepper hair attached perfectly behind the golden coronet.

Jongin was standing on the right side of the scene, hand on his saber, observing the ruler with awe. The queen made her apparition and walked next to her husband, herself radiating a glorious aura. So this was the cursed monarchs. 

“My people” the king began, “we are all reunited on this delightful day to celebrate the princess’ anniversary, to free her and show her to the moonlight. You, who have wanted for so long to honor my daughter, tonight, on the watch of stars, you’ll have the pleasure to finally see her !” he exclaimed, his thunderous voice drowning in the silence.

Loud acclamations restarted again, making the whole land tremble. People clapped enthusiastically, accompanied by the roaring of drums.

Jongin cracked his neck to where the royal couple stood, still eyeing the euphoric crowd. He felt his heart beat faster, synchronized with the clamors and the vibrations. The flower on his blade was tickling his palm as he nervously breathed.

There appeared a glowing silhouette. The silky robe covering the frame to its feet was shining with orange and red lights from the lanterns, every inch of the dress was embellished by flowers embroideries, small golden pearls. A wealthy fabric was crossed to the waist, leaving large colorful ribbons behind. As Jongin was admiring the celestial silhouette who became the center of attention, he looked at its face, the face he couldn’t see last time and haunted his mind. But a vague of deception rushed in his body.

The princess’s profile was covered by a veil, exactly like the previous night, hiding her face.

Everything about the young woman seemed delicate, gracious ; the massive crown on her head gave an impression of power but beauty, of glory but softness. Jongin couldn’t help the sigh of frustration he made, disappointed. 

Then some of the villagers began to walk towards the high porch, standing in line. The young warrior’s reflex was to try to push the people away, but another soldier reassured him with a sign of the hand. The town’s people approached the stoned stairs, depositing offerings and gifts destined to the young princess.

Petals were thrown in the air, carried by the wind. The city seemed more than alive but the princess, on the contrary, looked like a marble statue, only lowering her head and making her jewels sing when each gift was set at her feet.

Jongin let his gaze linger on the fragile frame. The cursed child, he thought. The young korean felt his heart tightened at the thought of the king’s child’s destiny. If the legend is true, he repeated himself. 

Stories are just stories.

And the princess tilted her head towards him. It was just because of the slice movement of the veil and the jewels’rings that the tanned soldier noticed this little action.

He held tight on the white chrysanthemum.

 

____

It was three days later, the town was asleep, all lanterns gone but rests of flowers still in the streets. Jongin couldn’t sleep and it began to annoy him. He didn’t know if it was because of the pressure of battles, the city and its inhabitants themselves or simply the strange legend about it. He never attached so much interest in a story so why was he constantly thinking about this one ? The young soldier was really pleased at first when he came here, but as the time passed, he felt like a gloomy atmosphere was hiding behind the beautiful and powerful image of the city.

He shut his eyes but knew sleep would not come this soon. So he decided to take some fresh air that will maybe clear his thoughts. He proceeded to get out of his small bed, simply wearing a light shirt crossed and attached by a belt made of a black material and large dark pants tight around his ankles. His black slippers marked his steps on the ground with a little sound as he walked.

Jongin finally succeeded to go out of the tents, shivering at the soft wind. The night was as calm as always and helped him emptying his mind. But a single thing remained stuck in his head and he knew exactly why.

He cursed under his breath before slowly walking towards the west spot of the palace, to the tower.

And suddenly, a deafening sound echoed in the vast silent city, making the earth shake and the young man jump. He was alarmed by the shouts of the guards keeping the large wooden doors of the town and immediately felt his blood rush in his body. The gong rang again, multiple times and hasty footsteps were heard from the castle area. 

“Monster !” screamed one of the soldier at the front gate. “Monster approaching the town, keep the king in a safe place ! Protect the palace ! Protect the king !”

The tanned soldier quickly disappeared into a mass of warriors, all running to the city’s ramparts, telling the population to stay inside their homes. The clinking of blades against the soldier’s dark armors filled the previous silence and the bright colors of fire were back, painting faces and walls of the shade of blood .

“Where is your equipment soldier ?” screamed a voice at the young korean. The latter felt his hands tremble, clutching at the only weapon he brought with him, his sword.

“Sir, I didn-”

He didn’t have the time to answer properly when a dreadful roar resounded from the mountains to the entire city. He felt a chill running his spine and the man next to him immediately lost interest in him, shouting orders at warriors.

A dark smoke could be seen behind the high walls, reaching the night’s sky and filling the air of a suffocating smell. Jongin arrived near the enormous doors, the archers perched on the high gates making their arrows rain towards the forest entrance facing the kingdom. The soldier made his way through the crowd of men, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He spotted horses, panicking, their eyes wide, moving desperately. He reached a spot where he could have an approximate view of the forest and the empty piece of land that separated the town and the haunted mountains.

That’s when he saw it.

Staring at the beast with a mix of fear and awe, Jongin suddenly felt stupid not trusting the legend of the region. The creature that stood just between the trees was five times as big as a horse, gripping the grass with its silver claws. The monster’s body was covered with a dark fur, its back and front was made of shining scales, like an indestructible shell. When the young korean laid his gaze on the creature’s face, his breath got stuck in his throat. Crimson eyes were leading to sharp nostrils, expulsing emerald smoke. Through the mouth could be seen pointed teeth, capable of cutting anything into pieces. A long and massive tail hit the earth as the monster walked closer and closer, groaning and destroying every arrow touching him.

Despite the fire soldiers threw at the mythical animal, it soon arrived near the ramparts, in a field of smoke and ashes. Roaring one more time, it began to break the huge gates with its horns, shaking the world beneath the warrior’s feet. The doors would not resist any longer. 

With shouts, some soldiers threw themselves at the beast, waving their swords hoping to stab the flesh with the blade. But like every object destined to hurt the monster, it quickly reduced the men to blood, leaving unmoving figures on the grass.

Humans could not defeat it tonight, the monster had to be diverted from the city. The tanned boy glanced at the horses and decided to do something. It would be worth a shot.

Grabbing a black horse’s reins, the young warrior jumped on the animal’s back, giving a light kick with his heals to make it move. Neighing, the stallion began to trot among the agitated crowd, pushing aside the men in its way.

“ What are you doing you fool ?” a harsh voice screamed, drowned in the sound of swords and canons. In a second, the door had exploded, crashing in a cloud of dust, pushing a dozen of warriors on the ground, some burned by the flames.

This was the opportunity Jongin took to lead his horse out of the chaos, threading his way between the monstrous creature and the gates. Galloping in the land of fire, he turned around the beast and shot, right in the large tail of the animal, wringing out of it a thunderous roar. He was about to take another arrow when it was blown away by the monster itself. Swearing, Jongin took his saber as fast as lightning, pointing it to the monster, hearing his heart drum in his ears.

He cut in the deep skin, earning another howl from the creature who kept his claws on the ramparts, crushing the wood, expulsing the city’s defenders. His action made the enormous beast turn, appearing in all its glory in front of the soldier, piercing the man with his infamous glare. Jongin was now the center of attention of the monster who watched him like a prey, ready to eradicate the boy in a breath.

The warrior rapidly pulled the horse’s reins who started to race across the vast piece of land, bolting towards the unlit forest. Jongin could feel the tremors caused by the dreadful animal when it began to chase after the boy and his mount.

Terror was invading the man’s body as he headed to the huge forest, hoping the monster would be slowed down by the trees. He could feel the enormous creature get closer to him.

He finally reached the deep vegetation, making his horse leap over inverted trunks and bushes. He abruptly felt a pain through his arm which had been skinned by branches. This one moment of inattention cost him a strong strike from the beast and he hardly fell on the muddy ground, his horse with him. 

He felt like his breath was taken away from him as he coughed because of the shock. The muffled neighs of his horse rang to his ears and he turned his head towards the creature, waiting for it to annihilate him. But as he managed to get up, he saw the monster entangled in thorns. It screamed before reducing its prison into dust, searching Jongin with his evil gaze.

The young man knew every second counted so he forced himself to stand up, feeling a sharp pain in his back, weakening him in his movements. He took advantage of the creature’s confusion and sprinted towards it, his sword in his hand. Using every strength he had, he thrust his weapon in the monster’s forelimb. The animal cried awfully and with a slight move of his tail, sent Jongin right on the ground, the soldier hitting the rocks.

The boy vaguely heard the animal’s strangled shrieks before darkness completely invaded his body and soul.

____

Water was the first thing he felt. 

Chilly drops were rolling down his face, damping his dark hair and his torso, sore and aching. Jongin slowly cracked his eyes open, watching directly the still dark sky. The memories of what happened flashed in his mind and the soldier jerked his head where the beast had stood, immediately regretting his decision when every part of his body hurt awfully.

But when his gaze finally adjusted, the creature was nowhere to be seen.  
Jongin carefully stood up and limped towards his horse, still on the ground. He approached it and caressed it, whispering gentle words.

“Hey, hey it’s okay… it’s okay” he said, reassuring the animal which began to wriggle under his touch. After some tender strokes, the horse calmed itself and the soldier achieved to get him up. The man’s legs were shaking and he felt his head throbbing. But just as he faltered, gripping at the black stallion’s reins, he noticed a small human frame, below a sapling.

He stopped dead in his tracks, observing the corpse on the grass. What on earth was a human doing here? he thought, his heart racing again.

The young warrior slowly made his way to the figure, laying unconsciously in the dirt. There were huge marks on the ground, like something tried to clutch on it, destroying the leaves and making holes in the now damp earth. Jongin took cautious steps as he walked closer to the being, leading a nervous horse behind him.

What laid on the grass was a boy, a young man with porcelain skin. He had delicate and soft features, a slim waist, his petite frame and his fragile chest exposed under the rain. His face was round, graceful and childish with a button nose and heart-shaped lips, as pink as the lotus’ petals. In contrast with the pallor of his skin, his eyebrows were thick and pitch black, like his short cut hair as dark as the night. Everything about him was elegant and innocent.

Jongin couldn’t help but admire the ethereal being in front of him, suddenly filled by a strange sensation in his body. His horse made a noise that teared him away from his daydream and only made the young warrior notice the bleeding arm of the boy.

A crimson wound stained the white skin, alarming the soldier. Jongin immediately crouched next to the naked boy, touching lightly his small arm. But as he brushed his fingers to have a better view of the injury, the boy’s eyes flew open. 

He pushed himself away from Jongin as far as possible, large doe eyes wide in fear, watching the soldier and shuddering from the coldness of the weather. He winced because of the pain as he tried to cower. 

“Please don’t kill me” he sobbed, crystal tears filling his chocolate eyes. Jongin could feel him shake under his touch.

“I am so sorry, I won’t” he spoke calmly, not wanting the boy to be terrified. “I won’t, I swear” he affirmed, showing his two palms in front of him. He gazed at the young man’s face, looking for his eyes. “ My name is Jongin. I… I am a soldier.” 

The boy finally lifted his head, meeting the tanned man’s stare. “ I didn’t want this to happen” he whispered, barely audible. 

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows. He tried to reach the boy’s wounded arm but he jerked it away.

“Don’t… don’t touch me… please” he cried out, the blood covering more and more of his forelimb. 

It suddenly clicked in Jongin’s mind; he did this to the black haired boy, the wound was the result of his own blade. Guilt took him over as his breath fainted.

“You...” he murmured, not trusting his voice “You are the… beast?”

The boy buried his head in his hands, his cry now louder. “I don’t know why it happened… I...I-”

“It’s okay, it will be alright okay?” the soldier said. “I am the one who should apologize, I am the one who made this to you” he pointed at the red curve. “Let me help you, let me at least heal it for you.” he spoke, not minding the strands covering his forehead because of the rain.

The boy didn’t speak and the warrior took it as a positive sign. He delicatly put his fingers over the injured skin and felt the other flinch.

“It’s okay, I will not hurt you” Jongin said in a reassuring tone. He ripped the fabric of his belt, prudently wrapping it around the boy’s arm. “ You should be careful with that, it can get infected. I am truly sorry about this, I will take responsibility for my actions.” he said.

The fragile boy only stared at him in return. The warrior felt heat inside his whole body as the other male examined him with a sort of interest. He then took off his shirt and covered the small frame of the boy with it. The boy yelped in surprise and shivered under the tanned man’s touch.

“Take this, it is the only thing I can give you, I am sorry.” he chuckled, a regretful smile on his face.

A silence settled between the two men, the sound of the rain being the only thing filling the calm of the forest.

“Yi-Min” muttered suddenly the little man, looking at Jongin’s profile and tightening the moist material around his upper-body.

“I’m sorry?” said the warrior, slightly startled by the soft voice.

“My name is… Yi-Min” he said, avoiding the soldier’s gaze. And Jongin instantly thought his gesture made the other boy uncomfortable. He removed his hands from the little man’s shoulder and offered him a gentle smile.

“Nice to meet you, Yi-Min” he said, but remembering where they were standing. “ Listen, I can take you to the city, you could heal your wound there. I have my horse with me, I can bring you in a safe place.”

“ But I am… I am a mons-”

“ You are a human right now, aren’t you?” Jongin spoke softly, cutting the boy who choked on his words. “ I can’t just leave you here.” The young soldier offered his hand, waiting. “Trust me” he said, the sound of his voice like a drop of the rain.

After a pause, he felt cold fingers brushing against his own. The small white hand of the little man landed on his large palm, as the soldier closed it slowly. The petite man felt the warmness of the warrior’s skin despite the icy falling rain, tall tanned hands in contrast with delicate porcelain ones, unconsciously giving him a feeling of protection.

Jongin looped one arm around the boy’s knees and the other carefully on his back. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, unsure of the other’s reaction. The pale man flinched at first but leisurely nodded. The young korean then lifted him and with cautious movement, treating the man like he could break at any moment, put him on the black horse’s back. He climbed in turn on the stallion as it began to trot among the deep vegetation.

Why was the mythical creature a young man? asked the warrior to himself. Why would the legend be about the royal family when this boy was the renowned threat. Jongin tried to ignore the voice in his head, giving him a bad feeling about the whole city.

He saw the beast and nearly was killed by it, but he couldn’t convince himself the boy in his arm was a deadly creature.

____

When the young soldier arrived in the town, a miserable scene stand in front of his eyes. 

Dry blood was decorating the green and gray of the ground, the gates that were once so imposing were destroyed, giving a lifeless atmosphere to the kingdom, dim smoke still in the air. Warriors were screaming orders, carrying the corpses and trying to minimize the damages. 

Jongin made his way towards the ramparts’ entering, the hooves of his horse stepping on rocks and ashes. He tried to ignore the looks of villagers, the frown on each person’s face. “ What is this?” he heard whispering. “ Who is this?” “ Why did they let him enter?” When he reached the gates of the palace, he felt the boy squirm against him.

“ It’s alright” he reassured. “ Nobody will hurt you, I promise. I won’t let this happen” 

“ Introduce yourself.” he heard a soldier guarding the entrance half shouting in his direction.

“ My name is Kim Jongin, I am a soldier from the North. I came in this kingdom with my division under the request of your king, to help and defend the land.” the young man said, his voice trembling a bit.

He saw the guard’s gaze pausing on the fragile frame in his arm. “ And him?”

“ I would like a doctor to take care of him, he is severely injured.” articulated the tanned boy.

“ I am sorry but we can’t let anyone enter the castle. If you are a soldier, please return to your department and leave him with the corpses.” the soldier said coldly.

“ Let him!” came a voice from behind the tall guard. The fat silhouette of a man appeared, a frame Jongin knew well; the commander of his division. “ I will handle him and his… companion”

The tanned boy helped Yi-Min to come down of the horse, carrying him again and trying to cover the white skin as much as possible. 

When the three men entered the huge castle, a large piece of cloth was given to the delicate being, still clutching at Jongin’s chest. The place was splendid, just as the young korean expected it to be. High columns supported the roof, ornate of golden paintings. Each wall was sumptuous, illuminated by massive torches with soldiers in every corner, their spear never leaving their hands. A long red carpet covered the marble floor and led the throne, dominating the room. There sat the monarch, his majestic attire glowing under the light.

“ Majesty, I dearly hope I am not disturbing you.” the commander said. “ This-”  
“Leave us alone” the king spoke with a grave tone. 

“ Yes your majesty.” the stout man bowed, leaving Jongin and the young man at the king’s mercy.

A heavy silence filled the room, the raindrops still falling from the warrior’s hair. His arms were sore from carrying Yi-Min but he ignored the pain, keeping his head down and waiting for the ruler to speak.

“ So you are the foolish man who attacked the beast on your own?”

Jongin lifted his face, directly looking at the king.

“ Answer me, soldier.” the man said in a harsh voice.

“ Yes, your majesty. I am.” the young korean replied.

“ According to the guards, you brought the monster back into the forest, alone.” the impressive man spoke, piercing Jongin with his eyes.

“ Yes your majesty. I..did.”

“What did you saw, soldier?”

“What I… saw? I… I saw the monster, my king. I mean I… tried to take him as far as possible from the city and-” Jongin felt stupid for stuttering.

“ How did you find him?” the man said, pointing the fragile boy with his head.

“ I fainted because of a strike the beast gave me. When I woke up, I saw him laying on the ground, unconscious. This boy is injured, he needs a treatment, please your majesty-” the warrior answered, more confidently.

“ Do you know?” the king said, cutting Jongin’s words.

The young soldier didn’t respond. He perfectly understood what the king was talking about and he couldn’t articulate the words he meant to say. The monarch stared at him.

“ Take him to the dungeons.” the man spoke, giving a sign to the guards standing next to the throne.

“ What…?” breathed Jongin. “ Wait! No! I won’t- wait!” he exclaimed when the men in black armors gripped his arm, another taking the pale boy from him. “Jongin” he heard the boy say in a nervous whisper as he was carried away by the guards. The young soldier tried to free himself from the men’s strong hold but his body ached, making him weak and slow. “Please, your majesty, I don’t understand-” Jongin now shouted to the king.

“ Silence.” one of the guard said, hitting his ribs with the pommel of his sword. The warrior muffled a cry from the pain, being ushered to the palace’s basement. He only had the time to glance at the pale little man now standing in front of the king. 

He almost missed the palm of the monarch on the boy’s white cheek, murmuring to him “ I am sorry my son.”


	2. Chapter two: Your Place is in the Stars

On a stormy day, when dark clouds covered the bright sun and the thunder roared among the city, a queen gave birth to a small and fragile child. His skin was as white as snow, a shade of pale pink painting his round cheeks, thick lips and button nose in harmony with his chubby body. The graceful queen took him with trembling hands and caressed his face, tears forming in her eyes.

Lightning bolts illuminated the somber room as a strong wind blew against the windows. The queen looked at her husband who slowly entered the chamber, her red lips nipped between her teeth, holding back her sobs.

The royal couple waited so long to have a progeny. They had already lost two children but the monarch was determined to assure a descendance and they tried again and again. At first, the baby’s birth was a miracle, making the royal family thank the sky. But as time passed, the child showed strange signs, having a fragile health. 

One day, a servant was found dead, the corner of his head bleeding due to a shock. The child was crouched next to the corpse, his fingers red and his body trembling.

From this day, the young being was placed in the high tower behind the castle, only visited by his parents and his nurse, never leaving the edifice. The malediction that haunted the family from a very long time reappeared. It always did.

The cursed child was a young boy, with gentle features, like a girl. To keep the secret of the king’s son being a monster, certainly not being able to rule, the family decided to present him as a female. If the king had a daughter, not giving her the throne would be easier than if he had a son, removing eventual doubts about the kingdom’s power and dissuading enemies to claim the land.

The royal couple prayed the gods to give them a second son, hoping he would succeed to the monarch, but they never did.

____

The prince was called Yi-Min as a girl and as a boy. His nurse always said he couldn’t show his face to anybody, putting on his head a heavy decorated crown attached to a veil that covered his profile, safe from prying eyes. The young boy stayed in the tower at daylight, but slipped away at night and walked around the garden behind the castle, admiring the stars.

The pale boy loved to watch them, smelling the pleasant scent of flowers, listening to the wind rubbing against leaves, tasting the feeling of freedom. He felt lighter. In these moments, he didn’t think about his destiny. He never met someone other than the people occupying the palace and he sometimes realized how much he was alone, the moon being his only friend.

Until one night, when he observed the black sky and he felt a figure watching him.

When the prince turned his head, his gaze landed on a young man, not much older than him, as beautiful as the setting sun itself. His tanned skin glowed under the moonlight, his dark hair flew with the soft breeze, clearing his face. He had a sharp jaw, thick parted lips, his eyes as black as ink, staring right at Yi-Min. He simply looked divine, a body sculpted by gods.

But he couldn’t let anyone see him, so when the other looked elsewhere, distracted by a noise from the castle, he fled, returning inside the dark tower.

A day after, during the ceremony held for his 20th birthday, Yi-Min found himself looking at the same curious dark eyes he saw that night, completely making him forget the celebration and sounds around him. 

That evening, he dreamed of a sun-kissed skin shining under the stars.

It was three days later, as he silently walked around the hidden garden that he felt his hands shake. He stopped in his steps, suddenly breathing hard, like the air in his lungs was taken away. He sensed spasms in his entire body and had the impression his head would burst. When he shut his eyes, a red tear rolled down his cheek and he knew he had to get away from the town. 

He started to run towards the large trees at the back of the garden, leaving huge marks in the wood when he clutched it. The boy screamed in pain as he slowly turned into a repulsive creature, half-demon half-human, his father’s words echoing in his head. He reduced the wooden ramparts behind the garden in pieces as he ran to the forest, losing his mind.

When he regained consciousness, the ethereal boy was in front of him, his eyes full of worry, his features wet from the rain. But when the prince noticed the sword hanging to the man’s belt, he was immediately paralyzed by fear, the memory of blood and fire flashing in his mind.

But only fondness and warmth emanated from the tanned boy. Yi-Min wanted to trust him, to drown in the galaxy of the other’s eyes. So when the soldier had offered his hand, he took it and received a gentle smile from the young man. For the first time in his life, the prince wasn’t alone.

____

Jongin was cold, his exposed skin freezing from the water of the rain. His wrists were enclosed by chains, attaching him to the stone walls of the prison. He was tired and didn’t try to move his body anymore, the pain in his muscles too unbearable for him.

He could hear suppressed screams and voices pleading for mercy. The young man could only catch a glimpse of daylight that spread in the filthy cell and he shut his eyes, his head resting against the cold rocks.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the king’s words, the look he had for the petite male; the same look you have when you are disappointed or disgusted. I am sorry my son, the phrase rang in his skull. Did the king had a son? If he was the legendary creature, it would explain why nobody knew about his existence. 

The young soldier let slumber take him as the last ray of sunshine disappeared in the clouds.

____

Yi-Min had thrown away the heavy robe given to him when he was still in Jongin’s arms. He was now in room, in the tower where two guards had led him. Opening the large doors of his wardrobe, the young prince put on a deep blue shirt and black fluid pants. He wrapped his waist in a dark piece of cloth and took black shoes. He looked at himself in the golden mirror, hanging on top of a small sculpted table. He observed his short dark hair, his pale face and the red shade on his forelimb, staining the sleeve. He glanced at the veil on the emerald table, clenching his fists.  
“ Where are you going, my prince?” the nurse suddenly said. She rested her wrinkled fingers on the door frame, her tone permeated with worry.

The young man turned his head, facing the woman who once raised him. “ I must leave, please let me.” he answered, making his way towards the rooms’s exit.

“ My boy, you know it is impossible.” the old lady said, her face full of concern. “ You can’t do anything for this soldier and the king can’t let him live after what he saw.” She caressed the pale boy’s cheek. “ What happened was not your fault, it was bound to happen, the malediction will not cease as long as this family exist.”

“ I killed… innocent people” Yi-Min said between his teeth, his eyes glassy. “ I almost destroyed the town in flames and blood, I… I almost-”

“ It was not you my boy, it was the monster. For me you will always be a young, beautiful and intelligent man, and not a demonic creature.”

“ I just- I just wanted to be normal...” he spoke in a fainted voice, a tear sliding on his face as he took the palm of the nurse in his own.

“ I know. You are like my son and I promised you I will always be there for you, when you cry or when you laugh. But there are some things I can’t let you do, and to see this warrior is one of them.” she said, a sad smile on her lips, her thumb stroking the boy’s hand.

“ I am far from being a normal human, I may feel the same things, see the same world, but I will never have the same life and I am perfectly aware of that. I have to hide everyday, displaying a fake identity to my people because of a curse.” he said as more tears fell from his brown eyes. “ But for the first time in my life, I felt normal because of him. In his arms, I felt human. He didn’t back away, he didn’t hesitate to help me when I nearly deprived him of his life-”

“ Yi-Min, you don’t even know this man, he is a foreign soldier and could represent a threat for you.” she tried to persuade the young prince.

“ Because you think he was a threat when he carried me to the castle, aware that the decision of the king could cost his life?” he retorted in a bitter tone. The little man looked at her, leading her hand in his two palms. “ I can’t stay here while an innocent is being tortured. He pushed the creatu-… me back from the city, he saved you and the kingdom and that is how he will be treated? I am sorry, but I will not let this happen.” he said as he held his nurse’s hands, kissing her forehead.

The old lady didn’t move when the pale man removed his fingers and passed the door.

____

Jongin heard blurred voices as he slowly opened his tired eyes. He didn’t remember where he was until cold metal burnt his skin. The young soldier had the impression his entire body was burning.

A click attracted his attention as he gazed at a silhouette behind the rusty bars. The darkness of the room didn’t help him recognizing the figure, but it had a small lantern that dimly illuminated the place, leaving yellow shadows on the walls. His eyes widened at the small frame, gentle and thin shapes, short hair and doe eyes shining to the fire.

“ How …?” he articulated, his voice hoarse and scorching his throat.  
“ I would not have forgive myself if I let you here.” the young man responded. Jongin didn’t see his face but he knew the boy was smiling a bit.

“ But… how did you manage to come… here?” the soldier asked, trying to reach the bars as he scratched his feet to the ground.

“ I persuaded the guards. You know, the power of money.” the other said ironically. He looked around him and rapidly but quietly opened the gate of the cell. Jongin didn’t have the time to speak when the boy crouched next to him and began to unchain him.

The tanned boy watched him carefully, only seeing the boy’s profile. His skin was still as pale as the moment he found him in the rain, his black structured eyebrows furrowed from concentration. He had immediately been struck by the young man’s natural and pure beauty, but the creature’s memory resurfaced in his mind.

“ Who are you?” he said in a whisper, his dark eyes never leaving the other’s face. The latter didn’t respond straight away but when Jongin couldn’t feel the metal chains crushing his bones, they looked at each other for a brief moment.

“ I think it is better for you not to know… too much.” The pale boy answered, avoiding the warrior’s heavy stare. He simply stood up, “ You should go now”

Jongin laced his fingers with the boy’s and looked directly in his brown eyes. “ I already know too much.” he said.

“Sir? a voice came from the front of the prison, calling for Yi-Min.

“ This way.” the little man spoke, tugging on the other’s hand, trying to ignore his heart drumming in his chest. He led them to the back of the dungeons, passing cells where men cried and waited. They arrived in front of a wooden door and Jongin could feel the wind brushing his ankles. Yi-Min opened it, rushing the soldier with him as they escaped the murky place.

“ Who are you Yi-Min?” Jongin asked again, forcing the other to stop when they reached a safe spot behind a house. “ I thought the king’s daughter was cursed and that she never showed because of it, but you suddenly appear and the legend I heard so much about doesn’t make sense anymore! Are you her brother? Are you… the cursed child?” he spoke.

The other lowered his head and looked anywhere but Jongin. “ Please, don’t lie to me.” the soldier said in a pleading voice. “ I want to understand what is going on in this city, why you can access to the dungeons this easily, why… did you even come for me?” he put his hand on the small man’s shoulder. “ You can trust me, I swear. I won’t ever dare to hurt you, in any way so please, please explain to me...” he whispered the end of his words.

“ I… the princess and I are forming one and the same person.” the pale boy finally responded. Jongin looked at him with confusion on his face, and the young prince told him everything; his childhood, the curse, why he had to present himself as a girl, everything.

“ You should go before they notice your absence, I will take all responsibilities, just like you did for me.” the pale man said. But the warrior didn’t flinch and caressed the boy’s face gently.

“ Come with me.” he spoke in a breath, letting his thumb roam over the round cheek.

Yi-Min smiled at him softly, blushing slightly at the young soldier’s touch.

“ I must ask you something first.” he said, staring at the other’s eyes, losing himself in them. The tanned boy nodded.

“ Why do you have a korean name?” he spoke, immediately feeling ridiculous for asking. But Jongin only smiled in return.

“ I am not from here, I mean, not from this country. The village I once lived in was destroyed during a war, so I came to China hoping to find a post.”

“ I am sorry Jongin” the boy said, regretting his question.

“ Don’t you worry… my prince” the young man said giggling. They both started to laugh quietly despite the situation, pleased by the other’s presence.

“ How would you call me, if I was from Korea too?” the pale man asked after a pause, breaking the comfortable silence. Jongin observed the petite man in front of him, never removing his hand on the other’s cheek. He admired the prince’s features, his innocent stare and the silver reflection from the moon on his skin.

“Kyungsoo”

____

They ran quietly behind the houses, in the dark of the night and carefully avoided any villager. Their fingers still laced together, they silently walked in the shadow, their anxious breathing echoing in the air. 

Yi-Min was scared. He was scared of the town, he never saw it, and he was scared of the guards that could arrest them any time. He was also scared of himself, of what he could do once he was a monstrous creature. The young prince stopped abruptly, seeing Jongin turn around curiously, troubled by his reaction.

“ Are you sure... about this? Aren’t you afraid of me?” he said, suddenly losing the previous confidence that had replaced the fear. He felt the other hand squeezing his own and met the soldier’s deep eyes.

“ I came here without even thinking about meeting someone like you, Yi-Min. You always seem to be so ashamed of what you are, always look at me like I could hurt or betray you. I wish I could say I understand what you feel, but I can’t... and to see you lower your face, to see you tremble when I touch you is almost unbearable for me… I want and will protect you, so don’t ever doubt of me.” Jongin affirmed, his voice sincere.

The pale boy was speechless at those words. His nurse had always been the only person to tell him he was worth living, neither his parents ever addressed him a smile. He felt pathetic for the warmth he felt in his body. He lived alone, only spoke to a few people in his life so he was maybe just a lonely man reacting like a child when he is flattered. But he wanted to trust Jongin, wanted to know the sun-kissed skin boy better, so he squeezed the other’s hand, returning the latter’s action.

“ Where will we go? ...You won’t regret your post in the army?” he said in a small voice.

“ I don’t really have my place here, do I?” Jongin laughed quietly, a smile on his mouth but the prince could feel the sadness in his voice. “ I can’t promise you anything, but will you be ready to travel with me, to escape this land?” he said as he cupped the pale cheek with his palm. “ I have nowhere to go so I will understand if you won’t follow me, but you have to know I have an endless gratitude towards you and I will never thank you enough for what you did for me tonight.”

The two men stared at each other before Yi-Min put his hand on the other’s neck, forcing him to bend down slightly as he connected their foreheads. He was unsure of the soldier’s reaction, if he would push him away, but the tanned boy simply closed his eyes, the indigo fabric of the prince’s shirt tickling his naked chest.

Jongin tugged on the pale man wrist as they began their run again.  
___

They soon arrived near the ramparts and the huge wooden doors. Because of the attack caused by the monster, the portal was not as intact as before. There were breaches in the walls but constantly watched by guards. The guardianship had increased due to the accident that had weakened the city.

Jongin observed the scene, trying to think of how they could pass the massive ramparts. He could feel the prince’s breathing fastening and how nervous the petite man was. He tried to reassure him by squeezing his hand again, murmuring a “it will be okay” to the boy. He then grabbed a little rock and threw it with every strength he had, sending it directly against a soil pot hanging to a house. It fell and crushed on the stone ground, making a loud sound that alerted the guards. 

The soldier took advantage of the darkness to slip away from their hiding place, leading the prince with him.

They reached one of the breach silently, adrenaline in their blood, hearts bumping in their chest. “Go first, I want to make sure you’re safe” the warrior whispered, urging the prince to cross the wall.

“Halt!” Jongin heard behind him. “ Show yourself sir!” a guard shouted. He closed his eyes, sweat forming on his forehead as he slowly turn around. His eyes widened as he recognized the soldier coming his way. It was the tale teller, the old soldier who talked to him about the legend.

As he approached, he enlightened the young man’s face with his torch. “ You…? I know you soldier!” he exclaimed. “ Where are you going? You can’t pass the doors without permission.” he said, eyeing the young man.

Suddenly a shout from the bottom of the street resounded, “ It’s him! Catch the prisoner!”. Jongin jerked his head to see a dozen guards running towards him.

“ You have to let me go, I am begging you” he said turning to the old warrior, his voice trembling. He heard the steps coming closer and the tanned man decided to move and run away while he still had the chance but was stopped by a cold blade against his throat.

“ You can’t leave, soldier.” the old warrior said, regret in his eyes. The guards were approaching, closer and closer.

In a heartbeat Jongin grasped the soldier’s wrist and twisted it, making him drop his weapon. The young warrior hit the man’s stomach with his elbow, enough to make him kneel on the stone ground as he released his torch. Just as he ran towards the breach in the wall, he was yanked by strong arms and fell on the hard pavement, the shock stopping his breathing. He managed to stand up rapidly despite all the pain resurfing in his body. 

He just had the time to avoid the sharp sword that scratched his shoulder, a guard assaulting him. He kicked the man in the kneecap, extorting him a strangle shriek, just when another soldier bolted on Jongin. The young man was tackled on the floor, receiving a punch, the metal of the armor crushing his jaw as he tasted blood. He managed to hit the man’s nose, breaking the bone and shoved harshly the guard on top of him. But just as he succeeded to free himself of one of the guard’s grip, he was attacked again, his two arms caged by two heavy armors, himself being hit in the stomach as he released a cry, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

But the punch suddenly stopped, letting him breath. He opened his eyes as he faced a petite figure, its skin as pale as the moon, a crackled wooden board in his hands.. Jongin took his assaillant by surprise and pressed violently his elbows in the men’s chest, pushing them away. Yi-Min immediately reached for him and helped him to run again.

“ Why… didn’t you go?” the tanned boy asked with difficulty.

“ I already told you...” the young prince said between his breath “ I would not have forgiven myself for leaving you here.”

“ Stop! Stop them! Don’t let them pass the ramparts!” came other shouts. The two boys ran faster, closer to freedom.

But they didn’t saw the soldier that dived his silver blade in the prince’s shoulder.

The young man let out a soundless scream, his eyes wide from pain spreading in his body, the soft flesh tinted in crimson. Jongin let go of the boy’s hand to kick the guard in the ribs as he seized the sword decorated in red. He took Yi-Min in his arms, horror on his features.

The young prince crouched, his body shaking. The tanned man put his palm on the boy’s back, feeling the warm liquid slide on his fingers as he murmured reassuring words. “ It’s okay, it’s okay… I will carry you… I won’t abandon you here” Jongin said as he tried to lift the boy, but the other stayed on the ground, like he was paralyzed.

The pale man released a loud scream, his voice breaking from his cry as he clenched at his shirt. His body tremble more, he felt his bones and muscles stretching and red tears rolling on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw the gentle features of the tanned boy distort in panic.

“ Run” he breathed, before his vision was completely blurry and his mind gone.

Thunder roared in the mountains, the ground and habitations trembled and the wind began to blow strongly to the pale boy’s screams, his whole body convulsing. The soft skin was replaced by dark pelt, the gentle features transformed into rough and frightful ones, claws replaced nails and crimson eyes the delicate brown orbs. The creature let out a horrific howl, making the entire kingdom shake.

Jongin looked at the monster like he had before, a chill running down his spine. The warriors shouted above the nightmarish sound made by the terrific animal, some running and some trying to evacuate the villagers. Soldiers came from the castle, their spears and swords with them, assaulting the monster. But all their efforts were in vain as the dreadful animal crushed everything it touched, rooves, trees, blades, people. The royal army made its way to the chaos, placing canons and catapults in a row.   
“ Fire!” generals screamed, their silver armor glowing in the dark. Deafening sounds of explosion filled the night as the city was painted in red, black smoke and orange sparks flying upon the houses. The huge creature never stopped its horrendous cries, thick blood dripping from its shoulder. It strolled anywhere, reducing the streets and homes into pieces and ashes. And when the arrows sank into its skin, the monster got rid of them with a simple movement of its head.

In this havoc, a tanned boy limped on the stone streets, a sword in his hand. He stood in front of the creature, between the castle and itself as he slowly plodded towards the mythical animal.

“ What are you doing soldier? Get out of the way you idiot!” screamed a voice he recognized as his commander’s one. But he didn’t move and kept walking, the rocks skinned his heels.

The beast posed its scarlet eyes on the young man, exhaling viridescent smoke from its nostrils. The young soldier dropped his saber on the cracked pavement, ignoring the orders of the generals.

“ It is me… Yi-Min. It is Jongin.” he tried as he took a step closer. The monster immediately growled, showing his sharp teeth and wiping the dwellings as people cried and screamed.

“ I won’t hurt you… you know that don’t you?” he said again, louder. “ A promise is a promise, I won’t try anything to purposely hurt you… you said you wanted to be free and I will make your wish come true.”

He took another step. 

“ I know how much you must suffer, how much it is painful for you to live with the curse, but I gave you my word, didn’t I?” 

Another step. 

“ I will try to take your pain away.” 

Another one. 

“ You won’t have to hide yourself anymore, Kyungsoo” the tanned boy spoke, a kind smile on his lips.

The monster released a loud screech, echoing in the village as rain began to fall, calming the flames and dispersing the heavy smoke. The beast gesticulated, whimpering as its massive claws clutched to the pavement.

“ Come back to me” the young korean said softly, fear and sadness replaced by hope and fondness.

At this moment, Jongin caught a glimpse of brown in the red of the demon’s eyes.

Lightnings illuminated the town as the cursed beast slowly returned into a human form, a petite frame shivering under the rain. His large doe eyes landing on the deep black ones in front of him. The corner of his lips slightly lifted as the sun-kissed skin boy smiled widely, his dark hair dancing with the wind. 

The city had fell silent, the guard lowering their bows, swords, spears and observing the naked boy, astonished. All eyes were on the fragile being, even when the king, in his golden armor, showed himself behind his army, his eyes full of regret.  
But the sound of a blade spiking the flesh suddenly resonated in the quiet of the night.

Jongin watched the sword emerging from the young prince’s stomach and being instantly pulled away, red spilling on the porcelain skin, the old tale teller appearing behind the little man. The warrior heard himself scream, feeling his body running towards the pale boy, the latter’s hands coming to his open wound, coloring his delicate fingers of a crimson shade.

The prince fell in Jongin’s arms, who held him just in time before he hit the stone ground. He looked at his palms, decorated by blood as his body tremble again, his eyes filling with tears as he gasped for air. He felt cold despite the warmth of the soldier’s body.

Jongin caressed his cheek with a shaking hand, murmuring soft words with his cracked voice. Terror was painting on his face, his dark eyes looking for the prince’s ones.

It was like time had stopped, the pale boy didn’t hear any sound, only his pulse fainting as his body became numb. The gentle strokes on his cheek made him open his tired eyes, realizing he had pearls of blood falling from his lips.

He could see the sun-kissed skin he dreamed about, the ethereal face of the korean soldier deformed by fret, his dark hazel hair wet because of the rain and his mouth opening and closing, whispering to him.

“ Please, please… Yi-Min...please stay with me” the soldier said, choking on the sobs he held. “You can’t let go now… please...” he murmured as he connected their forehead. “ Someone help him!” he yelled. “ Call a doctor!” But nobody moved.

Jongin felt cold fingers brushing against his neck and he stared one more time in the brown orbs he admired. “ Yi-Min...” he breathed. “ I won’t leave you so please… don’t flee from me” he said between tears. 

The pale boy put one finger on the corner of the warrior’s lips. “ Don’t… call me...that” he articulated in a little voice, so small only Jongin could hear it. The latter watched him carefully, taking the blooded fingers in his before whispering,

“ Kyungsoo… don’t go, I am begging you” the young man said, his other hand gently stroking the pale prince’s back. 

“ I am not going anywhere…” whispered the little man as he placed his hand on the tanned chest, right where the heart beat loudly. “ I will… always accompany you… and if you miss me-” he coughed, his entire body aching. “ If you miss me… just look at the stars...they will always shine for you...” he said, a sad smile on his face as he felt darkness swallowing him but this time, never letting him see the daylight again.

The hand in Jongin’s one slowly lost its tight, and the man only embraced a cold being, life taken away from him.

The young warrior brushed for the first and last time his lips against the other’s icy ones, he felt empty. He could only cried upon the pale unmoving boy.

The thunder became leisurely silent as the rain stopped, the moon illuminating the whole city, shining on the prince’s white skin.

The cursed child was dead.

____

Jongin loved to watch the stars, their beautiful brightness in the pitch black sky. 

He happen to admire them more often, every night. And he never erased the image of a pale boy with gentle features as a flower, large doe eyes as dark as his short hair and a soft smile, as bright as the most splendid constellation.

He looked at the fainted chrysanthemum he always carried with him in a small florid box until he passed away a few years later, in a battle. He never had the chance to give it to him.

 

Since that day, two silver celestial bodies are joining in the hours of darkness, cursed lovers craving to touch, and only allowed to meet when the sun goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo :) i didn't put any summury for this chapter sorry i didn't hav the strenght to do so ... So it ends, i think this ending is the most accurate for this kind of story so yeah!  
> Anyway i hope you enjoy reading it and thank you !

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo ! So this is the first chapter of the two. I chose the period of ancient China because I've always been facinated by the costums, the mythology and the countless stories at that time.
> 
> I want to say that the main characters are kyungsoo and jongin because I kinda like this ship, they have a good chemistry but I don't, certainly don't, take this seriously. We never say it enough but this kind of work is fictional: we must respect artists' lives.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it ! ^^ I hope there aren't too many mistakes (english is not my first language) :))


End file.
